


Because I said so

by BlackCatt4211



Category: Invader Zim, zadr - Fandom
Genre: Evil plan back fires, Fluff, M/M, Possibly more tages, Smutt, ZaDr, invader zim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatt4211/pseuds/BlackCatt4211
Summary: Zim has been on this earth for over four years now. He plots a new plan but needs Dib out of the way. However, his plan backfires on Zim and he must look after Dib to avoid unesassary attention.RATED MA FOR MATURE ADULTWarning ⚠!!! This book has course language, sexual themes, and frequently nudidy. Readers discretion is advised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; This is a ZaDr ( Invader Zim/Dib ) Fanfic. I’ve been working on for 6 months. Hope you enjoy! Mew :3

It was a hot evening at the Membrane household. Dib ( now 16 years old ) was laying in his bed contemplating his life. Getting lost in his thoughts.

Dibs P.O.V.

It’s been about 4 years since Zim came to earth. Not much has changed really. He’s still making new plans, I try to stop him. I’ve grown quite tired of this charade. I wish I could have a change already. I mean everyday it’s the same thing! Why can’t my life be a little more, I don’t know, exciting? 

* sigh *

I sat up in my bed and start staring out the window. Feeling the nice breeze on my face as it passes by my window I couldn’t help but feel bored. “ I wonder what Zims up to right now.. ” I say to myself aloud. 

Zim’s P.O.V.

“ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GIR I DID IT I FINALLY DID IT! FINALLY A WAY TO KEEP THAT STINK - WORM FROM INTERFERING IN MY PLANS ANY LONGER! ” I shout well holding a vial of my newest poison. 

GIR wasn’t paying attention as usual and was playing with his moose. 

* Squeak * * Squeak * * Squeak * 

“ GIR are you paying attention?! ” I asked in annoyance. 

GIR looked up at me and shoved his moose in my face. I swatted it away out of annoyance and started walk towards my main computer screen. 

" COMPUTER!!! ” I yelled in my commanding voice. 

" Whaaaaat…. ” said the computer in annoyance. 

" Play the footage from 4 years ago when Tak tried taking my job! ” I commanded.

" UGH! Fine! ” the computer complained as footage from four years ago went up on screen. 

“ What closely GIR! You remember how Tak forced me in her experimental love - pig. ” Zim started to explain pointing at all the images of him being set on fire with meat sauce and meat. 

“ OOOHHHH!!!! ” GIR stood up and pointed at the screen excitedly. 

“ HEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEE!!!!! ” GIR started laughing uncontrollably. 

" Focus GIR! ” I said commandingly. 

 

“ Yes sir! ” GIR responded in a obeying tone. So I continued my plan. 

" I’ve looked deeper into this…. love… and found out it’s the most distracting thing to these sticking humans! Well I have created a ‘love potion’ that will force the Dib to fall in love with the first creature he lays his eye on. ” I said proudly as I held up the potion to GIR so he could get a better look at it. GIR reached out to grab it but I swap it away before the little robot could touch it. 

" Careful GIR this potion is so powerful that if one drop hits anyone it could be a disaster! Now I want you to take this potion and go to the Dib - stinks house, break in his bedroom window and make sure he drinks it. Leave this picture in front of his eyes so he may find this girl to be his love - pig! ” I commanded as he handed GIR the bottle and a picture of a girl from our class. 

 

“ YES SIR! ” GIR yelled as his eyes turned red and saluted me. 

“ Excellent GIR! ” I stated evilly.

 

—————————- 15 minutes later ———————–

Third person P.O.V.

Master is to smart! GIR thought to himself as he reached Dibs house. 

He started to climb up the wall to where Dibs room was and walked on the windowsill and sat down. He took out the picture his master gave him. 

" OHHHHH! THEY GONNA FALL IN LOVE AND HAVE BABIES! I LOVE BABIES!!! “ He shouted excitedly. 

He stood back up and put the picture in his head. He jumped on Dibs bed. He scanned the area with his sensors for Dib but he wasn’t there. GIR jumped down and walked over to Dibs open bottle of soda and poured the potion in the bottle. 

“ M-MY TACOS!! MY TACOOS!!!! TACOOO!!!!! ” GIR screamed and left Dibs room forgetting all about whose picture he would put up and headed home to his master. 

 

Dibs P.O.V.

I walked back into my room after getting some snacks. I needed an energy boost since i’ll be staying up all night watching Zim’s house so I know his new evil plan. I got changed into some black stealthy cloths and packed the snacks and some spy gear in a small backpack. 

“ Oh ya almost forgot you! ” I said aloud while grabbing my can of soda off my computer desk. I chugged it back so that I wouldn’t have to carrier it as I run towards Zim’s house. I noticed a funny taste but shrugged it off guessing it went flat. 

I quietly snuck out my window and climbed down the drainage pipe. When I reached the ground I grabbed my bike from a nearby bush. Before i peddled off i looked up and saw the first state of the night. “ I wish something would change. Anything really would be good. ” 

“ Ok! Zim! Prepare for i will……*sigh*…….. Do my usual…” I said trying to sound enthusiastic but I just sighed once more and started peddling off to Zim’s house.

Why do I even bother anymore? I mean, yeah, he is trying to destroy my planet but he’s so bad at it and all his plans backfires on him. I need a day off. 

I finally arrived at Zim’s place still hidden in the shadows. I hide my bike behind a tree and sneak up to Zim’s place, trying to reach the window without activating any of the security. Luckily i got passed. I blew a sigh of relief but than-

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

A booming robotic voice said from the house. 

“ OH COME ON! REALLY!? ” I yelled while trying to dodge the tentacle like robotic arms coming from what seemed like every direction. I dart for the gate but then i felt something grab my ankle forcing me to trip and smash my head off the cement. 

I tried opening my eyes but my body wasn’t cooperating. I just felt so tired I feel a tug on my leg and then black.


End file.
